Wo Ai Ni
by The Old Sumi-chan
Summary: Being torn from Tomoeda, Meiling struggles to find where she fits in, where her heart belongs, and just WHO is will belong to. *Now with Part Two: Key to your heart*
1. Where do I Belong?

OBSERVATIONS: You won't beleive what Eriol sees...

"Wo Ai Ni" Part One: "Where Do I Belong?"

Meiling choked, her red-orange eyes flashing in confusion and alarm.The receiver in her hand nearly slipped from her grasp, and she clutched her free hand to the one holding the receiver.Her mouth moved, but no words escaped.She swallowed, trying to force down the lump that had formed instantly in her throat.

"Right Mom… But, what about the Car--… Yes, there are only a few left but--…" Meiling's features fell into a frown. 

"Yes, I think Syaoran could handle it fine, but--" 

After a long pause, She nodded. And then realized her mother couldn't hear her nodding through the telephone line. "Alright…" 

Meiling nibbled on her bottom lip, nodding quietly.The room was silent.Meiling reached for a pen and she pulled the notebook out of her school bag.She scribbled on the paper in Chinese character, fighting the tears that formed slowly in her eyes, sticking to her eyelashes.She sniffled once, and nodded, "Okay… Yes… I love you too Mom… bye." 

Meiling pulled the receiver away from her ear, and pressed the off button.She just stared at the phone.Her face showed that she either wanted to scream, cry, or just die right on the spot.Maybe all of the above. She clenched her eyes shut, and ran to the kitchen, where Syaoran and Wei were looking over her third failed attempt at a cake. Crying, she ran to him. He must have heard her wail, since he turned his head to her.

"SYAORAN!" she screamed through tears.

Without any warning to the boy, she tackled him, flinging her arms around his waist, sending both of them tumbling to the kitchen floor. Syaoran just lay on the floor, wincing from the sudden pain in his body. 

"Oi! Meiling, how many times have I told you not to come hugging me all of a sudden!" he scolded her.

But she did not look up. Syaoran blinked and he looked down at her face. "Oi, what happened?"

Meiling looked up with tear-filled ruby eyes, her lips trembling while she lay on top of him, still holding him in her grip. Tears pooled in the corners of her eyes as she let out a sob, and shook her head violently, "I don't want to go back!"

Syaoran blinked, his mouth gaped in confusion. She continued to scream, as if she were pleading with him. As if he could make it so she would be allowed to stay. Just maybe if he held onto her, and refused to let go, that maybe she wouldn't have to leave. Syaoran grabbed her firmly by the shoulders and gave her shake, "Calm down!" 

Meiling's crying and hysterical screams stopped instantly. Her wide eyes looked directly into his. "Just calm down..." he repeated in a softer tone, "And tell me, what do you mean by 'go back'?"

Meiling started sobbing again, talking a mile a minute, with her words strangled from the tears. 

"My mom was on the phone, she says I have to come home!"

"I'll...Clean up the mess." Wei offered.

Syaoran nodded, "Arigatou." 

Syaoran put an arm around Meiling, helped her to her feet, and escorted her to the living room. After ten minutes of trying to calm and sooth Meiling, her tears finally dried up, and she was able to see clearly. 

"She says..." Meiling began, "That...Grandpa is sick, and she wants to see him."

Syaoran's eyes widened, "If he's sick, why didn't My Mother--"

"No. My Mom's father."

Syaoran stopped. Meiling's grandfather on her mother's side was only a member of the family via marriage. His mother would not inform him, or ask him to return as well, because they were not related by blood, nor did he have any relation to Syaoran. 

And then the tears began to flow again. But Meiling was silent this time. Her body was screaming for Syaoran to hold her. She knew if he just held her, if even for a second, that maybe if wouldn't seem so bad. 

But Syaoran did nothing of the sort. So she did. She wrapped her arms around him again, suddenly. She breathed in his scent. He smelled like rain. He always had, but she didn't know why. Syaoran did not push her away, nor did her try to pull from her grasp. But he did not return the embrace either. He just sat there. And that was where she fell asleep.

* * *

Meiling straightened her hat, and buckled her shoes. Syaoran was in the kitchen, getting his lunch. And a good thing too. Meiling didn't want to listen to him remind her to let the teachers know she'd be leaving. While she had time, she went to retrieve her homework. Upon reaching the study, she grabbed her book bag, and headed for the door. 

And was met face to face with Syaoran. 

"Meiling, anou--"

Meiling moved past Syaoran, not allowing him to finish his question.She quickened her pace and moved through the apartment to the door.Nothing ever seemed to go right.Finally, she was starting to make a friend or two.Finally, she was starting to feel at home.Finally, Syaoran even seemed as though he wanted her around.And now, it was all being taken away. 

Meiling pulled open the door, and began her walk to school. Syaoran, surprisingly, was not close behind as he normally might have been.In 24-hours she had gone from Cheerful, to alarmed… from there, to hysterical… and now, as she approached Tomoeda Elementary, her heart sank into a state of loneliness and sorrow that she just didn't have the energy to lift. 

She could hear the others chattering behind the door of the classroom.Slowly, she pulled the door aside, and stepped slowly into the classroom. 

"Meiling-chan!" she faintly heard Sakura call to her, "Ohayo!" 

"Ohayo Gozaimasu!" Tomoyo added cheerfully. 

Meiling merely pulled out her desk chair, and sat down quietly.Tomoyo and Sakura both blinked at the raven-haired girl.They looked to each other and back at Meiling.That was when Sakura caught sight of the remaining tears clinging to Meiling's eyelashes. 

"Meiling-chan, we have pictures from the play. Want to see?" 

Sakura bent down to look in Meiling's eyes. She was met with shimmering orbs of red, covered with tears.

"...What's wrong?"

Meiling did not reply. Slowly, the door slid open again, and in stepped Meiling's 'other half.'

"Ohayo Li-kun!" Sakura smiled. 

Syaoran's voice didn't change from its normal deadpan tone. He pulled out his desk chair. "Ohayo Kinomoto." 

Syaoran took his seat, and the socializing students followed his example when Mizuki-sensei entered the room.Meiling was personally relieved that the questioning would stop.At least, until she could collect her thoughts.She glanced to Syaoran from the corner of her eye.The boy didn't notice her, as he quickly took notes on that days assignment.Meiling simply crossed her arms on her desk, and laid over it. 

_Why bother? _Meiling thought, looking at the blank sheet of notebook paper on the desk beside her, _I'm going home, so this doesn't really apply to me anymore. _

__

The day passed slowly, much to Meiling's dismay.Her stomach grumbled quietly as Lunch timed drew closer.Finally, the bell sounded, and the students around her stood, gathered their things, and heading out.Meiling didn't even **try** to plaster on her tough mask that she always hid behind. 

"Meiling-chan…" The voice belonged to Sakura. 

When Meiling looked up, she found an empty classroom.Well, empty aside from Sakura, Tomoyo, and herself.Even Syaoran had left to eat.Gone with Yamazaki-kun, Meiling supposed.She looked up into the green pools that were Sakura's eyes.She felt a hand settled on her shoulder, and she turned to find Tomoyo's amethyst colored eyes looking concerned into her own ruby ones. 

"What's wrong Meiling-chan?" Sakura asked. 

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Tomoyo offered. 

Meiling looked up at the girls, and hesitantly nodded.Slowly, she stood up from her desk, and immediately found one girl walking on either side of her as they made their way out of the classroom. 

*** 

"NANI?" Sakura blinked, a look of disbelief on her face, "You're… going back to Hong Kong?" 

__Meiling subconsciously had known Sakura would be confused.She was cutely innocent like that.Meiling swallowed. 

"When?" Sakura asked. 

Meiling looked down. "Next week." 

"So suddenly?!" Sakura asked, 

Tomoyo remained silent, sitting near the two girls.She felt it was best that Sakura ask the questions, and that she be there for good listening and support. 

Meiling's gaze remained on her feet. 

Sakura frowned, and so did Tomoyo.

No other words formed.At least, not from Sakura's mouth.Meiling's ears perked slightly at the sound of footsteps approaching.They were too heavy to belong to a girl, but too light to belong to a teacher, or other faculty member. 

"Ohayo, Li-kun..." Sakura spoke.

Meiling looked up to find Syaoran standing in front of the girls.He kept a straight face, instead of his usual scowl. 

"Did you tell sensei that you're going back?" He asked, as if that were more important. 

Syaoran made sure to speak in Japanese, so he didn't leave out the other girls.That, or it was just out of habit.Meiling looked down. 

Syaoran paused, his expression never changing. 

"There might be other things besides taking attendance. You should let her know soon." He continued from the end of his last sentence. 

Meiling stood up. "Syaoran. You don't care if I go back or not?" She could feel the tears slowly begin to form in her eyes. 

Syaoran continued, sounding as if he were annoyed she would ask such a thing, "There's nothing I can do if auntie says you have to go back." 

Meiling bit her lip, and took in a shaking breath, as Sakura and Tomoyo looked between the raven-haired fighter, and the amber eyed magician. 

"There's nothing you can do..." Meiling half mocked his words. 

She looked up sharply at Syaoran, with tears running down her face. 

Her red eyes flashed, blaring into Syaoran like lasers. "Am I just a bother to you?!" 

Syaoran's eyes widened, his mouth gaping slightly.Meiling sniffled, and her shoulders slumped. 

"Am I bother...being here?" 

The anger flaring in Meiling's eyes was suddenly replaced by a sadness similar to the kind you would more expect to find in a lost puppy's, not the eyes of a trained fighter. 

"No, that's not it!" syaoran replied angrily. 

"You're an Idiot Syaoran!" Meiling broke into a sob, and turned away from the eyes of her cousin and friends, and began sprinting away. She was a bother. she'd always thought that was how they felt. Syaoran had said she wasn't, but his voice told otherwise. Meiling couldn't hear Sakura crying out for her to wait. She didn't want to hear The Card Captor's voice… Sakura only gave her pity, she thought.Pity, to Meiling, was like rubbing salt in her wounds. No… make that salt mixed with lemon juice.Her heart pounded against her ribcage, protesting to be let out. 

She laid a hand over her chest, and slumped against a lone wall near the back of the school.She struggled for breath through her tears.She roughly wiped her eyes.She wasn't thinking about her grandfather anymore.Her thoughts now were plagued with images of her fiancée. 

Meiling let a sob escape her, and she shook as she inhaled.How could she have been so foolish? Meiling crossed her arms, cradling herself.Compared to not having magic, this feeling was much worse.The feeling of… being unwanted.Syaoran was the only one she ever thought about.The one person in particular that held a special place so deep in her heart.He didn't feel the same.Somewhere inside, she'd always known he disliked having her around.But… 

_Did you tell sensei that you're going back? There's nothing I can do if auntie says you have to go back._

__Am I bother...being here?

_No, that's not it!_

__Meiling covered her ears, as if it would block out the sound of his voice echoing in her ears. It seemed so much worse hearing him in her head than it had hearing the words come out of his mouth.She wanted to scream at him.Or maybe the silent treatment would be more effective… He had said she wasn't a bother, but how could he mean it, with that look in his eyes...

Maybe, going home, she wouldn't be loosing so much after all… 

*** 

Meiling was reluctant when it came to to return to the classroom. She'd be forced to sit near the people she least wanted to be around at the moment. She cursed the person who came up with Assigned Seating. As class drew to a close, the students gathered their things. Meiling heard the clasp of Syaoran's bag snap shut. He looked up at her.

"Meiling--"

She cut him off by placing her arm through the strap of her bookbag, and turning her back on him. Without a word to any of her friends, she moved towards the door.

"Meiling-chan!"

Meiling paused at the sound of Sakura's voice.

"You should come stay at my house one of these nights!"

Meiling looked over her shoulder. "For what?"

"For what, for what..." Sakura wracked her brain and twiddled her thumbs, "Ah! My Otou-san is making a really delicious cake!"

Tomoyo and Syaoran turned their gaze from Sakura, to Meiling. Meiling just stared at the nervous and fidgeting Sakura, while the brunette babbled. "And Also...Also..."

A lightbulb seemed to go off inside the cardcaptor's head as she clapped her hands, "And also, I want to chat with you about many things!"

Silence passed between the two girls. Sakura's face was twisted, as she waited anxiously for her response. Meiling was just blinking. It certainly was a nice gesture...and she did like cake...

"Okay."

"Honto?!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly.

Meiling turned away, heading out the door, "I'll come over tonight."

_And why not? _She thought, _Tonight is as good as any night. And I could use a little cake to get my mind off of things. _

* * *

Meiling silently sipped her tea. Her eyes, however, were on the deliscious looking pastry's sitting beside the teapot. Sakura smiled at her as she lifted her own cup.

Temptation seized Meiling, and she picked up a pastry. the icing on it almost sparkled, and made her mouth water. trying to look as polite and refined as possible, she took a bite. Her eyes widened as the taste tickled her tongue.

"OISHI!" She exclaimed, taking another bite. 

She took bite after bite, alternating between two different baked-goods in her hands. "I'm so Jealous!"

Meiling continued to stuff her face. Food. Food always chased away bad thoughts, especially sweet food! And Sakura had been so right! Her fathers cooking was excellent! Meiling continued to compliment the pastry's between bites, not noticing the look on Sakura's face.

"ANOU." Sakura said, "Li-kun is a very good cook too."

Meiling's chattering immediately stopped. There was a long pause, before Meiling's face fell, and she laid the un-finished cakes onto the tray again.

"I guess." she said, the excitement gone from her voice.

She gently picked up her tea cup, and lifted the edge to her lips. The hot liquid spilled gently into her mouth, and she swallowed.

"Anou..." Sakura had a large sweatdrop running down her head, "I don't think Li-kun thinks you're a bother at all."

Meiling did not move. She just continued to drink down the tea. No doubt, she had already drained he cup, but it was a way to avoid replying. Sakura's voice became suddenly filled will passion.

"Because, he's always worried about you! Whether we're at school, or when we're capturing the cards!"

Still the cup did not move. She continued to pretend there was still more left to drink in the tiny teal-colored cup. Meiling inhaled.

"I know." She replied.

Slowly, she brought the cup down, and was met with Sakura's face, plastered with an astounded expression. 

"I know that...Demo...It's different than what I want."

Sakura, still confused, suggested they get ready for bed. They could talk while they were in bed. Meiling nodded, and both girls did exactly that.

"It's...different than what I want." Meiling repeated.

Meiling closed her eyes, and laid her head on her folded arms. _Change the subject _she thought, _change the subject...anything..._

Putting in a fake smile, she looked up, "Ne, ne, since when did you start liking that guy?"

Sakura jumped, "Well, he was my Onii-chan's classmate, and her came over..."

Meiling smiled, genuinely this time, "And you have a crush on him!"

A bright blush spread across Sakura's cheeks, and she nodded nervously, "Meiling-chan, what about you?"

Meiling blinked at Sakura. Once again, she had been dragged back to the subject of her internal struggle. The object of her affection.

"For me...well...it wasn't really like a crush..."

Meiling launched into her own story. A much longer oen that Sakura's short explanation. She told Sakura the story of when she and Syaoran were younger, and how they trained together in martial arts. 

"He never smiled."

"Like Now?" Sakura asked.

"Worse. But.. I used to watch him, sometimes." she said.

And then she told Sakura of her favorite bird. The one her aunt had given her. How it had flown away. 

"And Li-kun went to find it?"

"Yea...and then the rain started to come down, and he still hadn't come back." Meiling found a small smile crawling across her face. "And then...I heard splashing. I looked to the gate...and there was Syaoran, soaking wet, and carrying the tiny bird in his hands."

Meiling looked up at Sakura, "I guess from then on, I've grown to like him a lot."

Meiling slid down under her blankets, laying her head down. The sad look returned to her eyes. "Demo...It's not the same for Syaoran."

Meiling paused. "We made a promise together..."

"A promise?" Sakura asked.

But Meiling wouldn't budge. She said no more about the 'promise.' 

"I don't have any magic," Meiling said, as if it weren't already painfully obvious, "Even if I stay with him, I can't do anything for him."

She clenched her eyes shut, and buried her face further into her pillow, "So there's no need for me to be here to help him look for the cards."

* * * 

"That will never work! They noticed a gap in time!" the small guardian beast shouted. "It has to be the exact same moment."

"Exact same?! But that was already so close!" Sakura shouted. 

"Want to try again?!" Syaoran shouted 

"But will it work?" 

"We've got to do something—ah! MEILING-CHAN!" 

Meiling heard Sakura shout to her in the heat of the fight. 

Meiling looked up as her name was called, "Li-kun! you and Meiling-chan might be able to move just like the twin!" 

Meiling blinked, "NANI? Kinomoto-san!"

Sakura smiled confidently, "You can do it! Because you've always watched Li-kun!"

Syaoran turned to her, and she winced inwardly from the serious scowl on his face. his eyes on her were like lasers, burning holes straight through her. 

"Demo...I...Might be a bother." 

Syaoran slowly sheathed his sword, and slid into a fighting prep position. "Lets do it, Meiling!" 

Meiling stared at him for a moment, shaking inside.What if she messed up?What if she couldn't help at all?She realized there was no time to think about.She scowled, and slid into a fighting stance identical to Syaoran's, "I got it!" 

What followed was a series of fighting moves unmatched by even the skillful and crafty halves of the Twin Card.Meiling smiled to Syaoran as they flipped into the air, each of them landing upon a twin's shoulders, and proceeding to stomp repetitively. A slim smile graced Syaoran's lips as they successfully knocked down the two halves of the card. 

Seeing her chance, Sakura lifted the key, "Return to thy original form, Clow Card!" 

In a swirling light, the card shape formed at the tip of the bird-head shaped key.Once completely sealed, the card floated over to Syaoran, who plucked it roughly out of the air.He glanced at his newly acquired card, and looked to Meiling. 

Meiling suddenly drew in a breath, her shoulders lifting out of their slump, and a small brightness returning to her eyes.Syaoran looked down, and started to speak. "I…" 

Syaoran turned away, glancing over his shoulder, "I… Never thought you were a bother." 

Meiling's face lit up, and she smiled.She felt… she felt like everything was right in the world.Syaoran would never have any idea just home much those few words meant to her.Only three other words could ever possibly mean as much. 

*** 

All was quiet at the Li household, aside from the natural sounds created by the surrounding objects.The clock hanging on the wall ticked continuously.Clad in her pajamas, Hair falling loose down her back, Meiling turned her eyes to the window she was sitting near.Raindrops slowly drizzled down the glass pane, creating a calming and soothing sound.Meiling felt as though the whether outside reflected her feelings inside.Dark, dreary, the rain representing her tears.The tears that just couldn't seem to fall.Meiling rested a hand on the cold windowpane, and glanced to the closed suitcase lying beside her bed.Her room was empty.Empty, aside from the bed, it's blankets, and her suitcase.She let a sigh escape her as she turned her gaze to the window again.Soon, she would be leaving Japan.Her flight was schedule for the next morning.

Meiling didn't even flinch when she heard the sound of the floorboards squeaking, accompanied by soft footsteps drawing nearer to her.Only when she felt a hand come to rest on her shoulder, did she turn around.Her eyes met with a pair of Amber ones, belonging to a boy that she knew all too well.The one person who could make her heart skip a beat, and jump for joy.He wasn't giving her his usual scowl.He hadn't since the day they had fought the Twin card.That was nearly a week ago. 

"I don't want to leave yet." Meiling whispered to Syaoran. 

Syaoran just stood there, as if he knew Meiling had more to say than that. Meiling sniffled, but still, no tears fell.Much to Meiling's surprise, Syaoran set both hands onto her shoulders, and turned her to face him.She wanted to melt… just slip through his fingers like melted butter.They had a connection.Meiling knew it.And much as Syaoran hated to admit it, he knew it as well.He had realized it after He had spent all night looking for when she ran away.That was a month ago.Meiling had come so far.In that one month, she had made a complete flip-flop.She went from friendless, to having friends.From being a bother, to be a help.From being an outcast… to almost fitting in.What she felt was most important, was what Syaoran had told her those few days ago. 

_I __never thought of you as a bother. _

Meiling had become so lost in her thoughts, staring at Syaoran's warm eyes, that when he slowly pulled her into a comforting embrace, she gasped in shock.Soon, she relaxed as Syaoran joined her on the window seat, the rain unstopping.Meiling collapsed against the boy, accepting the embrace as though it might be her last.But she knew better.She knew she would see him again, and he was all that REALLY mattered, right? 

"I… I'm sorry Syaoran." 

"For what, Meiling?" 

Meiling looked up at Syaoran.His face was full of an expression that Meiling could have sworn he had never worn in all of his life.On him, it was hard to identify, though it certainly wasn't a scowl.Meiling rubbed her eyes as they began to itch from the tears building inside of her. 

"I'm sorry, for ever causing you any trouble.I'm sorry that… I've been so possessive of you… and…" Meiling looked down, burying her face in her cousin's shoulder, "…I'm sorry, I'm not good enough for you, or the clan." 

"Not good enough for me--?" there was a tinge of confusion in Syaoran's voice. 

"Because I… I don't have magic." 

Meiling suddenly felt the arms wrapped around her slip away.Syaoran drew back, leaving Meiling's head bowed over, no lower supported by his shoulder. 

_That was it_.She thought, _It's true isn't it Syaoran? I'm **not** good enough for you, am I? _

__"when we were little, All I wanted was to be your bride. Because I loved you. and I still do. But then I couldn't see... Without magic, I'm no good for you." 

__To Meiling's surprise, a hand suddenly cupped her chin.The hand firmly lifted her chin, and brought her foggy gaze to meet the scowling face of her love. 

"Meiling… Don't you ever think that because you don't have magic that you're any different than the rest of the clan.Demo..." Syaoran cringed at the thought. "Just because you don't have magic, doesn't make you any different.You're still family." 

Meiling's lower lip quivered.The scowl on Syaoran's face softened, and he wiped a thumb across her cheek. 

"And...My best friend."

Meiling choked, her eyes widening in surprise. She felt like a knife was being stabbed through her heart. She was going to loose everything! Who was she kidding?! How could she EVER get back to him?!

The tears finally came, and now they would not stop.Meiling buried her face in his chest again, wrapping her arms around his torso.Syaoran jumped at first, but slowly relaxed.He wrapped his arms gently around her. They stayed that way for a good half hour.Syaoran, to comfort and reassure his soon to be departing cousin, and Meiling, in hopes of taking in as much of him as she could before she had to go. 

Syaoran's eyelids began to droop, closing slowly over his amber colored orbs.Meiling grip had loosened, and now she simply lay close to him.She sniffled once, and broke the silence between them. 

"Syaoran?" 

A Half sleeping Syaoran yawned, "Hai?" he asked unconsciously 

"…Wo ai ni." 

Syaoran blinked, suddenly wide-awake as if his soul had been yanked back into his body.Never had Meiling uttered those words. Not since they were young, naive children, that didn't know the meaning of the words. Yes, she had implied them with declarations of him being her fiancée, and her possessive clinging… but never had she said to him directly, three words that meant so much. 

"Wha… What did you say?" Syaoran wanted to be sure he had heard correctly. 

Syaoran looked down to find Meiling resting her head on his shoulder, gazing up at him.She smiled, sleep trying to claim her body and drag her under.But Meiling would have none of it. 

"I said… 'Wo ai ni', Syaoran." 

Syaoran choked.He had no idea what to say. 

"Meiling I—" 

"You don't have to say anything." 

Syaoran could only stare down at Meiling.Slowly, Meiling got up, and stretched.She turned her head to glance out the window.The rain had stopped, and now the sky was clear, and filled with sparkling stars. 

Syaoran continued to stare at Meiling.Her black hair, as fine as silk, spilling down her back. Her brilliant eyes, and clear, youthful skin emphasized by the light from the moon and stars.Finally, she turned away from the window, and walked towards her bed.Syaoran's gaze followed her. 

"I need to sleep now," she said, pulling back her blankets. 

"Nm…" Syaoran nodded, and stood up from the window seat.Suddenly, he felt cold, and he cringed. 

Slowly, he made his way across the room.He couldn't shake the strange warm feeling in the pit of his chest.Those three words Meiling had uttered to him in their home language.It made him feel dizzy. 

_Do I love Meiling?_ Syaoran asked himself, as he watched the raven-haired girl climb into her bed, and pull the blankets up around her chin.No doubt, he did love her._But… is it the same kind of love that she feels towards me?It… feels different than when I'm around Yukito-san… _

"Oyasumi, Syaoran." 

Syaoran started, and nodded. "Hai… Oyasumi." 

Syaoran turned off the light.Slowly, his eyes adjusted, and he watched Meiling's sleeping form turn over in the bed.He waited, just watching her. 

"Meiling?" He whispered. 

No answer. 

Quietly, Syaoran walked over to her.Her only movement was the rise and fall of her body from her breathing.Slowly, he leaned over ever so stealthily so that she wouldn't stir.He swallowed quietly, and leaned in, allowing his lips to brush lightly against her cheek. 

"I love you too…Meiling." He whispered. 

And then, as quietly as he had approached her, he left the room.Meiling choked.She had only pretended to be asleep.Tears found their way to her eyes once again. That one, tiny kiss, she would treasure for years to come… 

_Syaoran… now I **really **don't want to leave… _

_ __ _

*** 

"Well...This is it." Meiling said, clutching her carry-on in her hands while Wei went to check the rest of their luggage. 

Syaoran nodded. "Have a safe trip."

"Syaoran..." Meiling began.

Syaoran looked startled at first.

"Do you remember that Promise we made?"

"Promise?" Syaoran asked.

Meiling's eyes glistened with new forming tears. They were beautiful when they glimmered like that. Like Ruby's, catching the sun's rays. 

"That until you find the one you love most, I'm your fiancée." 

"Meiling..."

Sad goodbye's were said when Tomoyo and Sakura joined the group. Meiling promised to visit, in order to be near Syaoran again, but she knew it was all up to her parents. She would have no say. 

It was hard getting on the plane.Thoughts of the words Syaoran had whispered to her the night before were still fresh in her mind.Was there hope? She didn't know.The hours that she stayed in place in the plane seat went by at a snails pace.Moments seemed like minutes, and Minutes seemed like hours. She thought about the promise she and Syaoran had made. How young...and Naive she had been...

"I love you!" She managed to shout in one breath.

Her face was twisted in concentration and determination when she leaned over the table a bit. 

"Eh?!" Syaoran looked surprised when he looked up from his book and found the eyes of his cousin, brimming with tears.

"I LOVE YOU SYAORAN! I'll be your bride!" She exclaimed with just as much determination as before.

"Hey, wait a second--" Syaoran began, cowering away from Meiling.

"Is there someone you love more than me?!" the dark-haired child demanded to know.

"No, there isn't, demo--"

Meiling pulled herself further across the table, "So I'll be your bride! Because you're the one I love most!"

"Anou na..." Syaoran pushed his back up against his chair, looking more nervous and intimidated by his cousin than he ever had during a training session.

"If you find someone else you love more than me, I'll let you go." Meiling proclaimed, a light blush across her tiny cheeks, her eyebrow twitching ever so slightly. "But until that day, I'm your bride. Okay?!"

Meiling pulled herself all the way across the table so that she and Syaoran was nose to nose. Syaoran shrunk back a bit "What do you mean by okay?" she asked nervously.

"OKAY?!" Meiling demanded an answer. 

There was a pause between him, and her eyes welled up with tears. Finally, Syaoran choked. "Do what you like."

Meiling's tears suddenly dried, and she jumped across the rest of the table, latching onto her new fiancée in a hug. 

When the airplane finally touched down, and she exited the aircraft, she was met with her mother, and a bunch of other happy looking relatives.Among them… The grandfather of hers that was supposed to have been sick.Meiling was confused. 

She didn't have time to think much more, as her mother swept her up into a hug, joined shortly by her father.Meiling blinked her ruby eyes. "Wha… what is this?" 

***

Meiling was outraged, and throwing a slight fit.She had been tricked into coming home, and it didn't settle well with her.Now, she was sitting in her room, one-way ticket from Japan in hand.What hurt most was WHY. 

Meiling threw a pillow across the room, and it hit with a soft thud, before sliding to the ground.Her rage was rising, and she grabbed into a stuffed animal, imagining it was her disbelieving family members.She shook it violently, before slamming it into a wall as well. 

_They don't think I can take care of myself! _She screamed in her head, _'We didn't want you to risk it anymore Meiling' they say, 'Without Magic, you're vulnerable.' _

Meiling kicked her suitcase, but it barely budged. It did however, succeed it sending a pain through her foot, taking her mind temporarily off her family.However, it inevitably only built on her rage, and she threw herself down onto her bed. 

The pain was returning. The pain of feeling… inferior.The pain of… feeling as though she was not wanted.She blamed her family.All she had ever wanted to do was help… so she trained.They let her train. **Let** her get her hopes up that one day she could be everything that she wanted to be.And now… 

Meiling pulled her hair roughly out of the buns, and let her locks spill on the mattress. 

_How could they do this to ME?! _She thought, the tears fighting their way up to her eyes, _I was fitting in! I was doing fine, and they took it all away!_

If Meiling had the choice, she would have been on a one-way trip back to Tomoeda.Back to Syaoran, and Sakura, and everyone there.But she knew her parents would never stand for it.She had inherited her stubborn behavior from her father, and her passionate opinions from her mother.She knew neither of them would budge.So, she rolled over on her stomach, and did the only thing she could think to do.She cried.She cried like she had before she had left.She cried like when Syaoran had muttered that she was sometimes in the way.She cried like she had… when he said, _I love you too, Meiling._

And she vowed… she would return.That one day, she would go back.That she would run into Syaoran's arms, and they would share each others loving embrace… and maybe… just maybe… He would grace her with her first kiss.All she could do was wish… and hope… and wait.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. The Key to Your Heart

Wo Ai Ni - part two Wo Ai Ni  PART II – The Key To Your Heart 

"Meiling! Telephone!" 

Meiling looked up from the books sprawled across her bed.She wondered who could possibly be calling her, when all her classmates knew she was horribly busy with homework that night.She shrugged and got off the bed, walking into the living room. 

"Who is it?" She asked. 

The dark haired woman handed her daughter the receiver."I didn't ask, sweetie.But it sounds like a boy." 

This perplexed Meiling further.She could think of no boys that she ever socialized with in class.She took the receiver from her mother, and lifted it to her ear, "Hello, Meiling speaking." 

"Meiling.Moshi Moshi." 

Meiling blinked.Japanese?! And the voice… She recognized it immediately! 

"SYAORAN!" she exclaimed, a smile spreading across her face. 

He called her very rarely, and when he did, she would drop EVERYTHING to talk to him.Just the sweet sound of his voice was like music to her ears. 

"Yea. How is HongKong?" He asked. 

"Fine.School is going well, but I get so much homework," Meiling sighed, "In fact, I was just finishing some." 

"Well, Winter break is coming soon, right?" 

"Yea!" Meiling replied, "I can't wait to see you!" 

"Yea… Me too." Syaoran replied. 

But he didn't sound like it.Meiling blinked. 

"Something wrong, Syaoran?" 

"Iie—I mean, no.But… I need to tell you something." 

"Huh?" Meiling was confused; anxious… everything a person could be, all at once. "What is it?" 

"Not over the phone… The next time I see you." 

"Nani?!" Meiling slipped into Japanese, "Why did you even TELL me you had something to say if you're not going to tell me for two more weeks?!" 

"…I just want to tell you in person." He replied, his voice cracking slightly. 

Meiling's interest had been grabbed, and even if Syaoran tried, he wouldn't be able to loosen the hold.Meiling was about to tell him off, when she faintly heard Wei and Syaoran conversing. 

"Meiling? I have to get off the phone." 

"Just like that?!" 

"I promise… we'll sit down at talk the next time I see you.Take Care." 

"Syaoran—" Meiling was cut off, hearing a click, followed by the dial tone. 

She pulled the receiver away from her hear, and stared at it.The sound of the dial tone was enough to grind on her nerves.What had he wanted?Meiling more-or-less slammed the receiver down,. 

"MOM!" she yelled, and she ran to the other room. 

"What is it?" Her mother asked. 

"I need to go to Japan!" She exclaimed. 

"What? What for, Meiling?" 

"Syaoran wants to see me! I have to go see him!" She exclaimed, grabbing onto her mother's arm. 

"Meiling, just calm down!" 

"Please Mom?!" she pleaded, staring up at her mother with her eyes wide like a sad puppy's. 

Her mother sighed."When do you want to leave?" 

*** 

"There's something else I have to take care of first."Syaoran half mumbled while he shifted his gaze continuously from the paper in his hands, and statue that was the subject of his art project. 

"Meiling-chan?" Tomoyo's voice trilled slightly, and she sat beside Syaoran on the patch of grass. 

"Yea." Syaoran replied numbly, and he stared at the statue. 

The grip on his pencil loosened ever so slightly.His brain screamed at him to stop multitasking, and just to stick to the assignment.But the part of him that had been raised to be a gentleman kicked in."I called her last night.I said that I had something to tell her...But that I would rather do it in person." 

Syaoran had noticed that Tomoyo herself was not working on a picture.Most likely she had finished.Whatever the reason...She has obviously taken it upon herself to give Syaoran another gentle nudge in the right direction regarding his nonexistent love life. 

"You're going home for winter break right?" 

"Yea." 

"That's only two weeks away." 

Both the Chinese boy and the Japanese girl were caught completely off guard, as a girl with raven-black hair and ruby-red eyes dashed in front of the statue both had been eying. 

"As if I would wait that long!" She exclaimed, glaring. 

Syaoran and Tomoyo both shied back, eyes wide in shock. 

"MEILING!" Both exclaimed. 

Meiling's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.However, she didn't hold the glare long, before her face lit up with a smile.Both surprised youths relaxed slightly.Meiling flung her arms outwards, and she tackled Syaoran, sending them both to the ground.Had Syaoran not already been sitting the fall would have likely hurt.Syaoran stared up in Meiling's eyes, as she hung over him,her expressing positively DRIPPING with obvious joy.With the gap between them, Syaoran pushed himself up on his elbows, allowing the perfect window for which Meiling to slide her arms through.She did exactly that, hugging her girlish frame to his more rigid one. 

"Mei -- Meiling, Please, not here!" he hissed, "People will stare." 

"Oh, I just couldn't WAIT Syaoran!" Meiling proclaimed. 

"Surely the others will wish to see you as well!" Tomoyo pointed out, and she stood up, "Go to class, and I will inform Sakura-chan and the others of your arrival!" 

And with that, Tomoyo was off and running. 

Syaoran sighed, with Meiling still resting her head against his chest. 

"Oi, Meiling, please let go." 

Meiling did as she was told, sitting up completely.She was obviously reluctant as she pulled her arms ever so slowly from around Syaoran.Syaoran pulled himself to his feet, and offered a hand to Meiling.She excepted it quickly, latched onto Syaoran's arm, and both made their way to the classroom.Syaoran could already tell that this was going to be much harder than he had expected. 

*** 

Sakura had been ecstatic.She hadn't seen Meiling in over a year, and having the Chinese girl back, even if only for a day, was enough to make Sakura go into one of her bouncing-off-the-wall moods that Tomoyo loved to Tape.However, as the four friends (Tomoyo, Sakura, Syaoran, and Meiling) walked through the park after school, The dark haired girl was hanging back with Syaoran, and no sign of a camera. 

"You'll tell her tonight then?" Syaoran heard Tomoyo's voice whisper. 

He knew she was talking to him.He nodded numbly, with his eyes glued to the two girls in front of him, talking like old friends.He had to correct himself.Old friends were exactly what they were. 

He looked at her eyes.Her hair, so fine, that he would have liked to run his hands through it.Her bright eyes were like jewels.Precious jewels, set so perfectly against her creamy skin.He felt his cheeks get warm.Extremely warm.He'd thought about taking off his jacket when he realized he was blushing.He sighed hopelessly, wondering to himself how he – the future head of the Li clan – had managed to loose control of his own heart to the person he had thought was least likely to capture it. 

Tonight, he would tell her.Tonight Meiling would finally know.His true feelings.And either everything would be right… or the world would cease to exist. 

Syaoran feared the latter. 

***** **

****Meiling froze.Completely.Could she have just heard what she thought?No… Well, yes, she did.But… She must have taken it wrong.Syaoran had called Kinomoto-san… Sakura.Meiling's body was frozen in place, but her mind buzzed at a thousand miles a minute.He only called Herself and his sister by their given names.What could this mean? 

"Hai, I'm alright." Sakura replied to Syaoran's inquiries. 

"Meiling-chan, are your hands okay?" Sakura asked. 

Meiling didn't even hear her.Her knuckles were red and throbbing from all the flying cement penguins she had punched. 

"Meiling-chan?" 

Meiling looked up, "Eh? Ah!" She held up her hands, waving them around, and forcing a smile, "Everything's fine." 

But was it really?Certainly, it was a misunderstanding.But… Kinomoto-san had been calling him 'Syaoran-kun.' 

_That's it.They must have just decided to call each other by their first names.Not a problem. _

__Meiling scolded herself.How could she even have thought for an INSTANT that he and KINOMOTO… No, he had said he loved her.The thought of him liking Kinomoto was absolutely ABSURD, right?She had jumped to conclusions about him and the green-eyed card mistress. 

_Everything will be straightened out after we talk tonight. _

__Meiling could feel it in her every bone.Tonight, he would tell her again, how much he loved her.He would take her into his arms… and kiss her… and ask to make their engagement official. 

But what was this nagging at the back of her mind?She couldn't put a finger on it.But surely it would go away when he wrapped his arms around her… 

What should have made her feel warm and fuzzy… made her feel cold… chilled to the bone. 

_…Why…? _

_ _

*** 

Meiling fixated her ruby eyes on the city below.She leaned her weight on her arms, while the wind played with strands of her silken hair.Syaoran had no quite finished his dinner, and she'd excused herself, saying she'd wanted a breath of fresh air.She'd been standing outside for almost five minutes, completely unaware of The way Syaoran had been watching her.How he'd been planning just the right words.Finally, The boy joined her on the balcony.Meiling lifted her head to the stars.They twinkled brightly in the sky above, studding the darkness with tiny diamond like lights. 

"So… What is it you wanted to say?" Meiling finally broke the silence. 

"I…" Syaoran began. "I promised you that if I ever found someone, I would tell you." 

_Well… this is certainly an interesting way of approaching it.Syaoran, you always were a clever one. _

__But then it hit her.The tone in his voice.She slumped slightly.It couldn't be true… could it? 

"Yes…" She took in a deep breath, and turned towards him."Have you?" 

And then came the final hint.The look in his eyes.It was not a look of love as he watched her every movement.But a look of… fear.That he might break her gentle feelings.She knew that he knew all too well that being touch was only an external shell. She knew what he would say next. 

"Yes." 

Meiling forced a smile.She had to.She had to at least make this easier for him.After all, he had it the hardest, right?He loved someone, but he couldn't tell her, and he also had someone hanging onto him like the black death.Oh no, she had it easy? With the word, she was supposed to let go of something she knew she never really had?It all made sense now.The names… The look as he watched her. 

"I see." She said, false cheer in her voice as she turned to face the street below. 

A silence passed between them.An unbearable silence, with tension so thick you could cut it with a knife.She slowly lifted her head again, and exhaled. 

"Kino…" she began, and she turned to Syaoran, "Kinomoto-san?" 

Syaoran jumped, his eyes widened, and he became immediately tense. "H-How did you—" 

"You called her 'Sakura.'" She smirked, and put her hand son her hips, "The only girls you call by their first names are your sisters, and myself. 

Meiling stretched her arms up, taking a deep breath, before letting her arms drop, her shoulder droop, and her head hang over.She let out a long breath.She inhaled sharply, and lifted her head, a smile on her face."Well…" She began, turning to head back inside, "the engagement is over then." 

Eyes wide at her response, Syaoran's gaze followed her as she went inside, quickly downed her cup of tea and headed for the door.He followed her slowly, and she quickened her pace as she went. 

Wei began to speak "Where are you—" 

"Daidouji-san's house." She cut him off, "I'd like to talk to her some more." She said as she picked up her bag, painfully aware of Syaoran following closely behind her. 

"But it's so late!" Syaoran objected. 

Meiling paid him no mind as she sat, and quickly slipped into her shoes. 

"Wait a minute! I'll come with you!" he insisted. 

"I'll be fine!" she spat as she grabbed the handle of her bag, Stood up, and pulled open the door. 

"Meiling…" 

Syaoran watched in utter helplessness as the door slammed shut.Outside the closed door, Meiling began to feel tiny tears roll down her cheeks. 

"I'll be fine.I'll take a taxi." She choked out. 

There was no hiding her tear anymore.They were flowing silently, but freely."Pick me up from Daidouji-san's in the morning." 

Without another word, Meiling took off down the hall, to the elevator, and out of the building.Propelled by her need to get away, she ran down the street.She ran down many streets, until she found herself outside of the large Daidouji Mansion.She pushed the doorbell near the gate, and waited.She struggled to breath as the voice of a maid come over the intercom. 

"Who is there?" 

"Li Meiling.Daidouji-san invited me." 

The gates slowly opened, and Meiling saw in the distance, a girl dressed in a purple dress, dark swirls of hair trailing behind her.Tomoyo.She stopped in front of Meiling just as the large iron gates finished closing. 

Tomoyo forced a sympathetic smile, "There is something you wish to talk about?" 

The mere thought of the evenings event brought new tears to her eyes.She burst out sobbing, and collapsed against Tomoyo… Tomoyo, and her welcoming, comforting embrace.Gently, Tomoyo stroked the back of Meiling's head, her other arm wrapped around the hysterical girl. 

"Let's go inside… and we can talk." Tomoyo said, "We'll catch cold if we stay out here." 

Her face still buried in Tomoyo's shoulder, Meiling nodded.Tomoyo slowly lead her to the large mansion, and to her large bedroom.Tomoyo requested they not be disturbed.Tomoyo sat down in a chair, and Meiling dropped to her knees, burying her face in Tomoyo's lap.She sobbed, tears moistening Tomoyo's skirt. 

"HOW could he?!" Meiling asked, though she didn't expect an answer from Tomoyo, "I loved him more than ANYTHING ELSE IN THE WORLD! I wouldn't let anyone else have him!" 

"The worst part is I really like Kinomoto-san too! Because…she's so nice…and sweet!" 

Meiling struggled to catch her breath, but it just couldn't fight against her tears, "I know that if he loves her there is nothing I can do about it… But… BUT I CAN'T STOP CRYING! And it's not helping at all!" 

Tomoyo was silent as The Chinese girl poured her heart out to a person she had never been extremely close to.But Tomoyo didn't mind.Meiling knew that.Daidouji-san was too good natured to say something, even if she did. 

"I can't hate him, no matter what… and I can't hate Kinomoto-san either! 

Meiling let out a strangled sob, her holds around Tomoyo's waist tightening in reflex.Tomoyo gently rubbed Meiling's back."Daijobou, Meiling-chan… let it all out.It's alright." 

Meiling sniffled.All this crying was enough to completely drain a person of their energy.She didn't want to cry, but the more she tried to stop, the more she choked on sobs.There were no tears left to cry, but still she sobbed.Meiling pulled herself closer to Tomoyo.She smelled of a relaxing scent… like lavender, and jasmine. 

"Daijobou, Meiling-chan… just take deep breaths," 

Meiling listened to Tomoyo's instructions, slowly reclaiming control of her breathing.She sniffled once, and began to speak, in a much softer tone. 

"Gomen nasai… for crying to you like this." 

"It's alright.I said you could, and I meant it." 

"Arigatou Daidouji-san…" 

The faint sent of flowers was all around her now.Sleep inducing aromas tat she often used to help he sleep at nigh in hongkong.The soft silk under her face was so inviting… and Tomoyo wasn't about to move even a millimeter.She gently stroked Meiling's back, like her mother used to do for her.And in this, Meiling found comfort.Slowly, she closed her eyes… 

She felt a chill.It had the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.She opened her eyes. She saw fog and mist below her as she stood upon a stone ledge.She could see stars hanging high above as the wind played with her orange and gold robes. 

_I feel alone.He doesn't love me.Not like I love him.No one loves me.I'm not anyone's special someone.Daremo... No one's..._

Just one step 

And then she stopped.A hand wrapped around her wrist, and she turned around.A figure stood behind her.She could not make out any features in the thick fog, except for dark, gentle eyes. 

"Don't do it, Meiling.Please.Someone does love you." The gentle voice of a boy. 

"Who?" She asked.She choked, tears streaming down her face. 

"I do." 

She felt her frozen heart thaw, the winds chill flee, and her tears dry.And she felt herself turn towards this mysterious person.She fell.A long, slow, floating descent.Arms outstretched, she fell into this mystery boy's embrace. 

"It's alright." He whispered in her ear, "Someone loves you" 

And elsewhere in Tomoeda, the Dream Card's light faded. Sakura smiled, clutching her cane. "I just know Meiling-chan is looking for something...I don't know what it is...but maybe this helped."

*** 

Just as planned, Wei and Syaoran picked Meiling up from the Daidouji Mansion. Tomoyo had already left for school, but had bid her friend a fond farewell before departing. 

Meiling noticed that Syaoran was hanging back, with his hand tucked into his pockets, his eyes wandering.

Syaoran snapped into life again as Meiling cupped his face, forcing him to look her in the eye.

"Have you told her yet?" she asked

"huh?" 

"That you love her."

Syaoran's face fell, knowing he was bound to be yelled at for his response. He struggled with the words. "I..Iie."

"Nani?!" Meiling's hands released from his face, "Oi. you're hopeless! you know she won't know until you tell her!"

Syaoran watched Meilings display, and she completely contradicted he performance she had given the night before. She was determined, and it showed in her eyes. Meiling turned away, hands clasped over her heart, "And, Since you've chosen her over my incredible cuteness," Meiling turned toward him, her smile turning into a look of anger as she loomed in his face, "I WON'T FORGIVE YOU IF YOU SCREW UP!"

Syaoran shied back, and Meiling straightened to her normal position. Her pleseant, almost side smile return. And with eyes gleaming with the faintest sign of tears, she swallowed. "Ja Ne, Syaoran."

She bent over, quickly grabbing her bag, and turned to leave. "Meiling--"

She waved over her shoulder, "Don't forget to come home for winter break!" She shouted as she climbed onto the downward escalator. 

"Meiling!" He called again, running after her.

But it was too late. She was already disappearing down the escalator. Syaoran knew all too well that she wasn't over it. Meiling clung to things like socks in a dryer. He could almost see her heart breaking the night before, and now she was just walking away.

"Meiling-sama really is a sweet girl, isn't she." 

"Yea..."

* * *

She stared at the blank, white paper on her fold-down tray. And it stared back at her, despite it's lack of eyes. With a pen poised in her hand, she had so much to say, But little she could actually tell Syaoran. That was who she was writing to. Her beloved, who loved another. Meiling would have never thought that the person who would hold the key to his heart, would be the person who carried the key of the cards. 

She corrected herself. Yes she did. She'd felt it since the moment she had met Sakura, and seen her wearing the shirt that was bought especially for Syaoran. 

So many feeling pumped through her veins. She thought about Him. She thought about Her. She thought about Him and Her, together. Standing side by side. Meiling couldn't think of a letter. So instead, she wrote what came to her mind via the road of her heart... And when she finished, she was 2 pages short of what she had started with. And as she read the words, she found the result, was a poem.

I'm standing here all alone at night  
I've cried so hard, I know it's not right  
I feel like the world's about to end  
Our feelings will never ever blend  
Do you even care  
That I've followed you everywhere  
If that's not enough for you  
There's nothing I can do  
  
I'm sitting here  
Trying to make things clear  
I'm watching you from the distance  
Still in your majestic trance  
I'll give up everything I have  
Just to make you glad  
If that's not enough for you  
There's nothing else I can do  
  
I have no choice but to give you to her  
I've cried so hard, everything's a blur  
She'll have everything  
That I wish I had  
  
Why did you have to do this me  
Even if your love for her was easy to see  
You knew that I needed you  
My dreams never came true  
I left my heart in your hands  
I've traveled far across the lands  
If that's not enough for you  
There's nothing I can do.

She folded the paper, and tucked it neatly into her pocket. And she remembered her dream. How warm it had felt, to have those arms around her. To hear him whisper, 'someone **does** love you.'

And She found strength in this. She pulled out a fresh sheet of paper. Pencil sharpened, she began to write the fated letter to Syaoran. 

* * *

Syaoran looked out over the school yard and the blue sky. A previously folded paper and envelope dangled from his fingers. His heart ached for the girl who had written the letter in his hand. His hearted twisted, when he read the final tow lines.

_To the hopeless Syaoran. May you be happy one day._

_ My very dear friend, Li Syaoran-sama._

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Authors Notes: I finally did it! Part two is done, and part three is in the works! arigatou to all those who have reviewed! A big thank you to MeilingMizuno for letting me use her song "Nothing I Can Do" though I altered it to be a poem, omitting the chorus 'til the end! Be on the look out for the next part!


End file.
